


A Crush and a Confession

by roseszain



Series: Of Love and Labels [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: After the Mountain Breakup, Angst, Day 1: Gay Anthem, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier Pride Week 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseszain/pseuds/roseszain
Summary: Geralt learns about some really gay songs a certain bard has been singing. Angst and pining.Day 1: Gay Anthem Day
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Of Love and Labels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: Geraskier Pride Week 2020





	A Crush and a Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Gay Anthem for the Geraskier Pride Week 2020!
> 
> Info on the event [HERE](https://littlelarkandthewhitewolf.tumblr.com/post/621296869537169408/geraskier-pride-week-2020)
> 
> Songs used are   
> "Her Sweet Kiss" from The Witcher Netflix Series  
> and "Girl Crush" by Little Big Town, but inspired by the Harry Styles Cover
> 
> Not beta'd. Comments are MORE than welcome!

Geralt had heard Jaskier play a lot of songs on their travels. And he'd certainly heard him sing a lot of love ballads and sad love songs, both by Jaskier and others. But none were like hearing 'Her Sweet Kiss' in a cramped tavern a few months after the mountain breakup.

It was sung by some traveling performers harmonizing together with a lute and a tambourine. It was haunting. He felt the pain and the ache even though the singers weren't the best with emotions. He had a nagging suspicion that it sounded a bit familiar. He was just as awful as ever about getting along with civilians and people didn't much like his broody and awkward persona. So he asked Ciri to talk to the musicians. Ciri laughed at him and went straight to them, still amused by Geralt's unease around people. He was a bulky, intimidating looking man, but he was the softest, most caring person she knew.

When Ciri returned to the table with a giant grin on her face, he knew what she was about to say.

Turns out not only had the song been written by the great bard Jaskier, but it had gained continent-wide popularity. It got popular from Jaskier of course - the musicians GUSHED about how deeply and emotionally he performed the song - but other bards and musicians started performing it all over. It wasn't an upbeat tune by any means, it was kind of the tear-jerker song of most sets.

Geralt was stuck in his head for the rest of the night. He didn't talk to Ciri as much, he's so lost in his thoughts. He tried to not tune her out, but she seemed to be aware he was somewhere else.

He was pretty fucked up for the next week, avoiding taverns as soon as music began, and meditating every night. He was overwhelmed. He knew Jaskier cared. He knew well before the mountain breakup, but their deep conversation earlier and then the blow up after the dragon, Jaskier showed his heart on his sleeve differently.

But the lyrics to that song threw him for another loop. That Jaskier's annoyance with Yennefer was something else, that almost certainly his actions had romance tinted motives behind them. Geralt was not only shocked but nauseous. He didn't want to - didn't think... And it made Jaskier write such heart-wrenching song.

\- - - - -

He regretfully walked into a tavern after a difficult contract. He was covered in monster guts, Roach was tired, and both his and Ciri's stomachs had been growling for the last few hours. He could faintly hear music playing within, but they needed to eat and he needed a bath. Even if he might hear that painful song again.

Instead he heard an even more painfully familiar voice and impossibly even more haunting lyrics.

_'I want to taste her lips_  
_Yeah, 'cause they taste like you_  
_I want to drown myself_  
_In a bottle of her perfume'_

He'd certainly never heard these lyrics. Jaskier's eyes were closed as he sang with the saddest voice he'd ever heard. Geralt walked over to the barmaid and asked for 2 meals and a room as quietly as possible. If he was lucky Jaskier would never know they were there.

He gave a look to Ciri, hoping to silence her. She'd never met Jaskier, but boy had she heard the stories, and despite trying to downplay it, Geralt knew she wanted to meet him. Someone that held that much importance in his life was worth meeting.

They sat in the darkest and quietest corner they could find, which was barely either but Geralt couldn't let go of habits. He decided to sit facing Jaskier. He needed to see what Jaskier did and he definitely needed to see how the rest of the song went.

Jaskier was still in the center of the room, eyes closed, kind of swaying to the music. Geralt pulled his hood up a little more around his head. He hadn't seen Jaskier in MONTHS now, he had no idea how he was even functioning right now. Jaskier was stunning as ever and Geralt's heart still fluttered in his chest like it always had.

And now Jaskier was singing an even more heartbreaking song than 'Her Sweet Kiss'. Geralt's hear was breaking in sympathy and in reality simultaneously as he heard the lyrics. He still hadn't lost the habit of listening deeply to lyrics from when Jaskier would ask his opinions on word choice.

The second time around on the chorus Jaskier just stopped playing his lute. First still in his arms, next limp at his side before slinging it behind him. He raised his voice louder and jumped up an octave, almost shouting into the room his pain and his love.

_'I want her long brown hair_  
_I want her magic touch_  
_Yeah, 'cause maybe then_  
_You'd want me just as much_  
_I got a girl crush'_

Geralt got shivers up his spine and goosebumps all over. This was more on the nose than the other song. He couldn't be - could he? Oh god, it was like Jaskier was singing to him directly. He could feel the tears prick his eyes as he watched Jaskier throw his hands in the air and clutch at his chest as the song built up to the end. And on the final note, when Jaskier finally opened his eyes, he clearly and hastily wiped away a few tears before bowing to the crowd.

Geralt tried to sneak out while Jaskier was distracted with cheers and hollers. He got halfway to the door when Jaskier turned around near the bar. His eyes got wide and he clutched the bar top, his legs stumbling a bit.  
Jaskier's mouth opened and closed, searching for words, but came up empty.

Ciri stepped beside Jaskier, checking to see why Geralt had stopped moving, and suddenly Jaskier had the widest smile on his face.

"Oh my GOD! You found the girl!" He leaned towards Ciri and spoke in a low tone. "We spent years thinking about you, Cirilla." He straightened up and grinned. "I'm glad you're, eh, relatively safe now. You probably take care of him more than he does you."

Ciri beamed at Jaskier and laughed. She could palpably feel the awkwardness and knew they were both seconds away from fleeing.

"I should - I should go now. Yeah, gotta go take a break after that set. I'll uh, yeah. Bye." Jaskier flitted out the door the second he began to pay more attention to Geralt than he had a moment ago.

Geralt stared off after Jaskier, even after he disappeared past the door. Ciri nudged him after it went on a beat too long. He shook it off and turned toward the barkeep and asked for the one in charge of the inn rooms. "Hmm. Right. Can we get our room? And a bath. Ciri you can go up and get ready for bed. Keep it locked and don't let anyone it but me."

Ciri rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. I'll be safe." They waited for a few minutes while the room was squared away. Unfortunately the bath water would have to be heated by them as their normal errand boy was sick with the flu.

\- - - - -

Once Ciri was safely in their room, he heaved a giant sigh and began walking towards the exit where he was sure to find Jaskier. He knew he had to go talk to him, every fiber of his being was telling him he needed to. But he was filled with anxiety and dread with every passing step. He wanted to fix this more than ever, and after hearing the new love song, he knew there was a lot more to it.

Jaskier was pacing outside, walking quickly and muttering to himself, hands gesturing as he went.

Geralt made sure he was visible and in Jaskier's line of sight as he cleared his throat. "Jaskier." He removed his hood and looked at Jaskier before accidentally meeting his eyes, which prompted him to look away. "It's nice to see you."

Jaskier stopped in his tracks at his words. "Geralt. Gods, I still don't know what to say to you. You're a sight for sore eyes. But -"

"I'm sorry!" He stepped closer, eyes pleading and sad. "I know - I know that's shit, but there's no excuses. You didn't deserve any of that. And I know that won't fix things, but I just - I need you to know. You're too important."

Jaskier went silent yet again. The fight kind of went out of his body and his shoulders dropped with the words. "Melitele, Geralt. That's - you're. I need to sit down." He looked around and found nothing, so he slid against the wall onto the ground, putting his head in his hands and went completely silent. Geralt could hear Jaskier's heart thudding and his quick breathing, so he backed up and gave him space.

Geralt's counting the seconds in his head (437 to be exact) when he feels a familiar nudge at his side.

Geralt looked down and frowned. "Ciri, what are you doing? I thought you were going to bed."

She gave him her signature beaming smile and softly walked over to Jaskier and sat down next to him. "Hi Jaskier. I saw you guys from the window in my room." Jaskier looked up and gave her a small smile. "I forgot to tell you earlier that I really liked your performance. I'd love to hear you sing some more. And," Ciri, grinned with mischief, "Geralt was absolutely riveted by that last song."

"Ohoho, I LIKE you." Jaskier stretched out. He was calming down, Geralt could hear the steadiness of his heartbeat.

"Do you want to join us on our travels? Geralt's taking contracts as he goes. We're hoping to make it to Kaer Morhen before winter hits."

Jaskier looked between Ciri and Geralt, waiting for permission or at least a response from him. "That sounds very interesting. I'd have to think about it."

Ciri looks up at Geralt, "What do you think, Geralt? Wouldn't that be fun? I'm sure you've missed traveling together. We leave tomorrow! You can join us in the morning." She looked very pleased like she'd done a brilliant thing.

Geralt hadn't moved an inch, but his brows were scrunching more and more together and his mouth was turning into a deep frown. He decided to keep hi mouth shut on this one. He'd said his piece. It should be Jaskier's decision what he wanted to do next. He had no place deciding how Jaskier felt or how comfortable he'd be traveling with him.

Ciri piped up again, a glint in her eyes. "You know, Roach probably misses you even more. I've been told you would sing to her a lot, and feed her special snacks a lot. Without getting kicked for it. She only recently let me start petting her. She's a very picky horse. So you must be pretty special."

"Well now I HAVE to go with to see my girl Roach. What do you think? Spend a few days together and see how it goes?" Jaskier looks once more at Geralt to check with him.

Geralt was ready to tell Ciri off but he wanted so badly to spend time with Jaskier. Maybe he'd get her a present in the next town. "Why not. You still can't ride Roach though."

Jaskier rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "Ughhh Geralt! Okay fine, I'll find my own horse."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [littlelarkandthewhitewolf](https://littlelarkandthewhitewolf.tumblr.com). Come say hi and talk about the witcher with me! :)


End file.
